Maverick Hunters
The Maverick Hunters, known as in Japan, are an organization founded by Dr. Cain dedicated to protecting Abel City. They do what they believe is right. The main Maverick Hunter headquarters was destroyed just before Mega Man X; a brief version of it being shown in The Day of Sigma OVA. Units Special 0 Unit (Shinobi) *Zero (Commander post-X2) *Magna Centipede (Commander pre-X2) *Blast Hornet 4th Overland Unit (Desert Post) *Flame Mammoth 6th Marine Unit *Launch Octopus *Wheel Gator *Bubble Crab *Squid Adler 7th Air Cavalry *Storm Eagle *Overdrive Ostrich 8th Armored Division *Armored Armadillo 9th Special Forces (Ranger) *Sting Chameleon 13th Polar Region Unit *Chill Penguin 14th Grapple Combat Unit *Magma Dragoon 17th Elite Unit *Sigma (Commander pre-X1) *Zero (Commander in X1) *X (Commander post-X1-6, post X8) *Vile *Chill Penguin (in The Day of Sigma) *Storm Eagle (in The Day of Sigma) *Boomer Kuwanger *Spark Mandrill *Flame Stag *Gravity Beetle *Mac *Double Navigators *Alia *Pallette *Layer *"Navigator" (unnamed, Maverick Hunter X) *Iris (Mega Man Xtreme 2 only) Other members *Signas *Lifesaver *Douglas *"Green Biker Dude" *Shadow (turned traitor) *Depth Dragoon *Colonel Redips (turned traitor) Rankings Within the Maverick Hunters is a set group of rankings to determine not just how powerful a Hunter is, but also to determine how efficient they are. Mega Man X5 and Mega Man X6 are the first two games to have Hunter ranks, and shall be used here. Each game from MMX5 onward has different criteria for obtaining ranks. *Rank F: Starting rank in the Mega Man Zero series. *Rank E: Only used in Mega Man Zero. *Rank D: Starting rank in Mega Man X5 and X6. *Rank C *Rank B: Mega Man X's original rank, due to his hesitation for battle. *Rank A: This was expanded upon for X8, where the player could gain AA and AAA rankings. AAA was the highest ranking for that game. **In Mega Man Zero 2 and 3, this is the lowest required (the highest being S) ranking for Zero to learn a Boss' EX skill. *Rank S: Only used in Mega Man Zero and Mega Man X: Command Mission. In MMZ, this is the highest rank Zero can obtain, and in MMXCM, Mega Man X, Zero and Axl all share this rank. Said to be the highest rank of the newer (Mega Man X7, X8, and Command Mission) Mega Man X games, essentially replacing the multiple A's sequence as seen in X8. *Rank SA: SA is short for Special A, and is Zero's current rank, as was Sigma's rank when he was still with the Maverick Hunters. In an alternate ending of Mega Man X5, Mega Man X obtains this rank and matches power with his fallen comrade Zero. *Rank GA: Stands for Great or Grand A. This rank is associated with Mega Man X and Zero's two-time nemesis Dynamo, implying that he was strong enough to be given an official Hunter rank. *Rank PA: Stands for Perfect A. Notoriously hard to get in Mega Man X5. *Rank MEH *Rank UH: Stands for Ultimate Hunter. Being the highest rank a Hunter can receive, it is extremely hard to get, and only the most powerful and cunning of Reploids can achieve it. **In X6, X and Zero can obtain this rank by collecting 9999 DNA souls. This rank allows them to equip up to 5 parts (which is the maximum limit for each character). See also *Repliforce *Red Alert *Rebellion Army *Maverick Category:Mega Man X Category:Organizations